Songs in Winter
by AllyKat5'2
Summary: Puck has a song stuck in his head. He wants to take care of it. And he does but it gets cut short. SONG!FIC Location is the winter shelter that they stayed at after they first fought Ironhorse in The Iron King.


I was sitting on a chair. Ash was avoiding my gaze, again. I swear he has worse mood swings than I do. We were sitting there in silence, Ash brooding and staring off into the distance, and me trying to get him to look at me. Needless to say, my efforts were fruitless.

The silence was disappointing.

That's when I heard a low mumbling coming from behind the door. Ash was already glancing that way, of course. He would look at anything that wasn't me. Times like this, I believe he's heartless.

BANG!

Puck came bounding into the room, the doors had been swung all the way back and the ice servants glared at him as he continued, ignoring their stares, smirking and humming all the while.

"Come here, Princess." He said chirpily. Of course, that was Puck for you, always chipper and finding fun.

"Why?" I glared at him, he might want to subject me to some sort of embarrassment just for his own amusement.

"I have a song stuck in my head. I want to dance. Come on." He said, not giving me a choice as he grabbed me from my chair. Yep, subjecting me to embarrassment. He knows I can't dance. Except for with Ash, but that's not important.

"Wha-" I was cut off as Puck twirled me around swiftly. He smiled down at me and then started singing.

This is more than the typical kind of thing

Felt the joints in my bones where you were touching me, oh oh  
Didn't want to take it slow  
In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think

I recognized the lines from Karmin's "Broken Hearted" and started singing out of tune with him. Laughing and twirling him around.

You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow

Now I'm here in a sticky situation  
Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'  
Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour

Puck smiled and linked our hands together, we moved our arms in the air like doing a backstroke in the pool. I knew we probably looked ridiculous, but I didn't care with Puck. That was the fun thing with him. He made me careless and happy. Unlike a certain brooding prince, who made me nervous, but on fire at the same time. I looked over Puck's shoulder to see Ash, a small smile on his face as he watched us, shaking his head.

Puck met my eyes and smiled before dropping my hands and walking towards Ash. Once he reached the brooding ice prince, he bowed and offered his hand. Ash chewed on his lip, trying to bite back a laugh at the fool before him. Puck brought his eyes up to meet Ash's. Ash shook his head and smiled. I couldn't see Puck's face, but I'm sure he smirked before he grabbed the prince, who barely resisted, and twirled him around like he had done me before he continued singing the song.

Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go

See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby

The prince let Puck have his fun, but took charge with the next few moves. He spun Puck around and wrapped him in his arms before he twirled them again. He was laughing, which was different, but good. He had a marvelous laugh. He kept laughing, spinning them around our makeshift dance floor and making up ridiculous moves as I watched them from the sidelines, laughing with them. Puck continued singing.

So let's get up, let's get on it

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Ash gave them a final twirl before he released Puck. They bowed to each other before Ash moved to take my hand. I almost felt like I was back in Oberon's Court, it was just me and Ash. Puck was still a noticeable presence, not that I resented that. I liked his presence, it was comforting.

Come on, that's right, cheerio

What's the time, such a crime  
Not a single word, sippin' on that patron  
just to calm my nerves, oh oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone  
Oh yeah

Puck cut into our dance and took each of our hands and we made an awkward dancing circle as we danced together. Puck and I continued singing as Ash laughed.

Act me up, pat me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, hold me up  
Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh  
Now don't even think you know, no no

See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby

We all laughed and I tripped over Puck's boot, bringing Ash down with me. We landed in an awkward pile and Ash burst out laughing in the stunned silence of our fall. My ears were burning from embarrassment.

"Nice going, Princess. You made his royal ice-ness laugh all on your own." Puck commented from the bottom of our pile of limbs.

I jerked my elbow to get his ribs, but from Ash's groaning and Puck's shrill shriek of laughter, I failed. My only guess is that I had caught Ash below the belt, which seemed to amuse Puck to no end.

"Well, that was fun. It was a pleasure to dance with you, Princess." Puck said, still snickering. He helped me up after Ash rolled off of him. Puck bent his head and kissed my hand before he bowed to me and released my hands.

He then succeeded in getting Ash to stand up, after much groaning. Puck took Ash's hand and kissed it the same as he had mine. "And to dance with you, Prince Ash."

He bowed to Ash again before stepping away from him.

"I think this concludes any dancing and or singing I will have with you both for a while. It seems you two seem to only attract danger for each other." Puck smirked at me.

I glared at Puck.

I would never live any of my embarrassments down thanks to him.

Puck winked at me before flinging the doors against the walls and bounding down the hallway.


End file.
